Stolen Prince
by asian9090
Summary: Bilbo's older brother, Markis, was on his way to Erebor to marry the dwarf prince Thorin, when he got kidnapped. Years later,life has been seen in Smaug's castle, Bilbo must push aside his feelings for the dwarf prince in order to save his older brother, however Thorin has develop new feeling for Bilbo. Thorin must chose, Bilbo or Markis. R&R Plzz


In a kingdom... well not just any kingdom, but a kingdom it is. The home of the hobbits, Hobbiton or the Shire as most call it. There in that kingdom lived the king and queen, of course obliviously. In a hobbit hold in the ground. No, no not ones with dirt and insects crawling about, but in Hobbiton's tallest hill. A beautiful hill, fit for the royal couple and their sons.

Three sons actually.

The eldest is Drogo Baggins, whose glare can make even the manliest man cry.

The middle is Markis (Mar-keys) Baggins, whose sweet calm voice can make birds sing, and end wars.

The youngest is Bilbo Baggins, whose personality brings peace.

Drogo has dark curls just like the queen, with his fathers dark eyes. His hair cut short with a little crown on his head.

Markis has long hair pass his shoulders, light blond curls like the kings, and blue eyes like the queens. He always wears a different head band on his head.

Bilbo has short hair but not as short as his older brother. Light brown curls with dark eyes.

The three siblings get along well, sometimes. Drogo would scold Bilbo for being too wild and immature, and lecture him that he should be studying to be king. Bilbo would go to Markis, and he would tell Drogo that Bilbo is too young to worry about such things. Drogo scoffed it off, saying that Markis is too soft for his own good. That he was more suited for the roll of the princess instead of prince. Bilbo would continue to play, while Markis would sit under the shade of the tree and read a book. Sometimes Bilbo would ask him to read to him.

As the years pass Drogo, age 30, has reached maturity. It took him three years to find a wife, the lovely Primula Brandybuck, was the youngest daughter of a winery/ brewer. How she was able to withstand his glare no one knows, no one cares, or dares, to ask. They got married in the spring and decided to waited to have children. In the summer of their third year of marriage, Primula announced that she was with child. Drogo ran out the door carrying his wife to his parents and siblings, and told them the news. It's very rare that Drogo gets excited, and when he does there's always a feast.

And a feast there was. Cheering, laughter, music, and dancing can be heard from the palace walls. Drogo drank himself to the point his servant had to carry him to his room, with his wife not to far behind. Bilbo continued to dance till his feet hurt. When he went to sit down in one of the chairs, Markis was nowhere to be found. Bilbo looked for his brother, till he went out to the gardens and found him. He went up to his brother and notice a sad expression on his face. Markis sighed. He was happy for his older brother, but couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Bilbo pulled his brother's sleeve. Markis looked at him and smiled. Patting Bilbo's head and walked back to the party. Bilbo stood there for a few minutes wondering what got his brother so sad.

Months later when word went out that Primula was in labor. Drogo ran out of a meeting he and his father were having with the Dwarf King from Erebor. The king excuse his son for being a first-time father. The Dwarf king laughed and understood. As Drogo ran to his wife, just in time to see his son being born.

Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, Prince of Hobbiton.

* * *

As the years went by Frodo grew to be a striking young man. His friend son of the king's gardener, Samwise Gamgee, and his two cousins. Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck, form his mother's side, and Peregrin 'Pippin' Took from his grandmother's side.

Frodo with dark hair with curls and pale blue eyes, and a smile that's even brighter than the sun.

Pippin with blond hair with curls and mischief in his eyes.

Merry with dark blond with curls and excitement in his eyes.

Sam with blond hair with curls and caution in his eyes.

Would all play in the field that grew in the castle grounds. Bilbo would sometimes join them. Markis would sit in the shade of the tree watching, sometimes with a book.

However...

Today would be the day Markis's presence would be needed.

When the servant came with a message demanding that he meet the King in the thrown room at once. Markis finding this odd went to his father. Marking and leaving his book on the grass he followed the servant to the Thrown room. As he opened the door to the room, surprised to see the Dwarf king and his son was there.

As he approach his father, the King turned to him and smiled.

"Ah, Markis, this is Thrain King of Erebor and his son Thorin!" said the King. As the Dwarf Prince turned to see Markis, both were caught by the sights of one another. Markis has never seen anyone so handsome as the dwarf. With his blue attire with his crest sewn in and fur coat over his shoulders. The dwarf himself has never seen anyone so beautiful. With his white attire with golden patterns, and golden metal head band that twists into his hair.

He turned to his father, "I want to marry him!" Pointed Thorin. Markis stared at Thorin. They just met for crying out loud! _He's no different from the_ _others! _Thought Markis angrily, but didn't show it.

As a-matter-of-fact he blurred out questions; "what's my favorite color?" Thorin didn't answer. Another question "What kind of flowers do I like? What kind of books do I like to read? What's the name of my dog?" When Thorin didn't answer, Markis left.

Thorin being a stubborn dwarf that he is, followed him.

The two kings stood their. The Hobbit King with a hand on his head, and the Dwarf King with the look of disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bilbo took a seat at the shade of the tree where his brother once sat. Watching the young Hobbits play. Then he heard voices.

Bilbo looked around and spotted his brother, with a dwarf. Not Just any dwarf, Bilbo knew who this dwarf is. He has seen him enter and exit the Thrown room hundreds of times. Even seeing him from the window as the Dwarf King and Prince enter and exit the gates.

Bilbo couldn't help but blush when he sees the handsome prince and gets excited to see him. He would sometimes dream about him, and hopes that when he comes of age he would ask the Dwarf Prince to marry him. He hopes that will happen some day. Bilbo felt his blush darken.

As Markis and Thorin approach, Bilbo got up and dusted himself and put on a straight face. He smiled at his brother but notice that, his brother was in a foul mood. Thorin was trying to convince Markis once they married their love will grow stronger than ever, that in time they will love each other. Markis was ignoring him. Bilbo tilted his head. Markis picked up his book and spoke to Bilbo in a cold way. "Brother this dwarf is Thorin, Thorin this is my younger brother Bilbo!" And with that he stormed off.

Bilbo watched as his brother walked back to the castle, Throin following. He didn't even greet Bilbo.

Bilbo could feel stinging in his eyes, as the man he admired walked away.

* * *

Markis slammed the door to his room. _How dare he! Thinking that I would say 'yes' to anyone that asks for my hand! Not to mention he didn't even greet Bilbo!_ Thought Markis angrily. He knew Bilbo admire that dwarf from a far. He, himself, even had to admit the dwarf was quite handsome. But Markis couldn't hurt his little brother like that. Laying on his bed Markis felt like crying. His dog sat by the bed whining he hated when his master was sad. Markis sniffed, his poor little brother must be hurting by now.

* * *

Later that night.

Bilbo was hurting, his heart clenched painfully, and his eyes tearing. Laying his face on the pillow, Bilbo cried his eyes out. His pet dog, Ollie, slayed on the floor by his bed. Markis was pretty as the rising sun. Bilbo will never win against him. Still, he wanted his brother to be safe and loved. He knew the Dwarf Prince can offer both, aside from his other suitors.

Even as kids Drodo was always good in archery, sword, and hand-to-hand combat.

Markis was never good at those things.

Bilbo wasn't good or bad at the sword, but his archery was terrible, as for hand-to-hand not so much but he can dodge really well.

Bilbo always worried about his brother. He was always fragile. Like the time Markis's pet rabbit died he cried almost the entire day. Bilbo wanted his brother to have a husband or wife, to be able to comfort him when in time of need. So he made it his goal to find a perfect suitor for his brother. He made sure that every suitor, who wasn't worth his/her salt, never got a chance to court him.

A knock on the door took startled him.

Getting up from the bed he walked over to the door. Not surprised to see his older brother, Markis, with a plate of sliced appled drizzled with caramel and chocolate. Markis always does this when Bilbo was sad. Like today. Letting his brother in, Bilbo shuts the door.

Markis set the plate on the Little table by the fire-place. From the look on Bilbo's face, Markis can tell he was crying. He sighed knowing that whatever he says, will not change what happen earlier. Both brothers sat across form each other. Both silent. Markis broke the silence "Brother I'm-" a Tapping on the window stopped him abruptly. Markis went to the window and saw-

Thorin!

Markis opened the window "what in- Thorin!" Thorin jumped inside panting. Bilbo stood, and walked to the Dwarf Prince. "Thorin wh-" Markis was interrupted by the sound of barking. His pet dog, or Whandaburg as they are called; a little smaller than wargs but perfect size for hobbits, was growling and barking at Thorin. His golden hair on ends. Bilbo looked at the end of Thorins coat. Yup! It was torn. "Willis! Quiet you!" yelled Markis. Willis did not stop as a matter-of-fact he growled and barked again. Markis shook his head and slam the windows shut. Turning to take a better look at Thorin, he couldn't hold back a giggle. Ollie even got up to sniff at Thorin. Thorin jumped when he felt a nuzzle on his side. He backed away slowly, going behind Bilbo. Bilbo laughed, "he's not gonna hurt you!"

Thorin wasn't taking a chance. He was still behind Bilbo.

Ollie just yawned, jumped on the bed for a nap.

Thorin sighed relief. He had enough for one day. "Thorin this is my baby brother, Bilbo." Said Markis. Thorin met Bilbo's gaze. Bilbo blush deepened, covering his pointy ears. Thorin addressed Bilbo and bowed. "Thorin, son of Thrain."

Bilbo Bowed back. Turning his gaze at the fire.

The day was looking good for Bilbo, maybe he has a chance to win the dwarf prince's heart. Markis, Suddenly realized what he just did, felt ashamed. Thorin was here to see him, not because he wanted to get away from the dog.

That was the only reason Willis was able to get out of the room. Thorin must've been in there, to see him. Markis looked at the window, wishing that he can just disappear. Looking back at Bilbo, he didn't even notice that they were both looking at him. Markis cleared his throat, "do you want an apple?" He asked. Thorin nodded. All three of them sat down to eat. Bilbo kept to himself, while watching his brother and Thorin make conversation.

Bilbo looked at his hands on his lap.

_Maybe not_. Thought Bilbo.


End file.
